


Love Has Claws

by Northern_Lady



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bad guys, Childhood Trauma, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Hugs, Murder, Muteness, Not Canon Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Trauma, Violence, comic book and movie elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: This one shot story has elements from both the movie and comic book version of the X-Men. Here, Logan is a teacher a Xavier's school and he meets a daughter that he didn't know survived when Sabretooth killed her mother.Epilogue added.





	1. Chapter 1

Since Logan had begun teaching at Xavier’s School, he’d gotten to know quite a few of the students though he wasn’t particularly close to any of them. That was perfectly fine with him too. Then one day a new student showed up. Logan didn’t know anything about where she came from. Admissions wasn’t his job. He just knew she was new and she didn’t talk all that much. Someone told him that her name was Giselle and that she was thirteen years old. She had unruly brown hair and always wore long sleeves because she was apparently trying to hide fur on her arms. Other than the fur which she kept mostly out of sight, she looked like a regular kid. She wasn’t in any of his classes but he still kept seeing her multiple times a day throughout the school. Something about her was familiar and he couldn’t quite place it. 

At the end of Giselle’s first day at the school, Logan was in one of the living rooms late that evening with the TV on. She came wandering in there and sat down at the other end of the sofa. 

“You’re Giselle right?” he asked her. 

The girl nodded a little timidly. 

“Can’t sleep?” he asked. 

She shook her head. 

“Well, I guess you can sit here a while.” Logan told her to which she moved from the end of the sofa to the middle section so she was sitting closer to him. After an hour the kid got up and went to bed. 

That might not have been so strange in itself except that the next morning Giselle sat with Logan at breakfast and she sought him out a second time to sit with him at lunch. At supper he expected she would try again and sure enough she did. Late that evening the girl found him once again in the living room with the TV on. 

“What are you doing kid?” Logan asked her as she entered the room. Why was she following him everywhere all day. 

Giselle shrugged and sat down on the sofa next to him. He really couldn’t complain about that. She wasn’t hurting anything. After an hour she went to bed as she had done the previous night. 

For the entire week Giselle followed Logan everywhere. People started to notice. 

“Looks like you have an admirer,” Storm said to Logan one afternoon as Giselle finished her lunch next to Logan and left the table. “I’ve hardly seen you without her all week.” 

“Yeah, she doesn’t talk though. You know anything about her?” 

“You’re not gonna like it.” Storm began. “She was brought here by some military personnel. They said she was part of their program but the program got shut down. Since she’s a mutant they brought her here.” 

Storm was right. He didn’t like it. “That still doesn’t explain why she follows me everywhere.” 

“It’s probably because she thinks you have something in common with her,” Storm said. “With the way people talk around here, I imagine someone told her that you were in a weapons program too. Most of the other kids here came from regular homes with parents. She is probably just looking for someone who understands some of what she’s been through.” 

That evening Giselle joined him in the living room again. She looked a little cold this time so he pulled the blanket from off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around her shoulders. She glanced up at him with questions in her eyes and then she burst into tears. The next thing he knew she was hugging him, her head against his chest, just sobbing. Logan was a little stunned but he hugged her anyway since she seemed to need it. He wondered if just the act of giving her a blanket had been what set her off. Her crying did calm after a while and the TV show ended. Other nights she would go to bed at this point. This time Giselle was clinging so tightly to his shirt that he was pretty sure she wasn’t going anywhere very easily. So he didn’t make her. He just let her stay and hugged her for a while longer through another hour of TV. 

By the time the show had ended Giselle had fallen asleep against him. It was late. He woke her up gently so she could go to bed, She looked a little reluctant to go but she did. 

For another week the routine continued. Giselle sat with Logan at meals and came to sit with him each evening. She never tried to hug him again after that one night. Then one evening at supper Storm mentioned that she really liked the paper Giselle had written for an assignment that day. It gave Logan an idea. When Giselle arrived that evening to watch TV he had a pen and paper ready. 

“I have questions,” he passed her the pen and paper as soon as she sat down. “You willing to try answering some of them?” 

She nodded a little timidly. 

“Good. First of all, what’s the deal with you following me around everywhere? I’m not saying it’s a problem, I just wanna know why.” 

She looked down at the notebook as if trying to figure out what to write. Then she set the notebook aside, held out her arm and made a fist. Logan watched as three metal claws protruded through her knuckles. They were almost exactly like his own except for being smaller to suit her smaller frame. 

“Oh,” he said a little stunned. 

Giselle retracted her claws and the skin on her knuckles healed up right away. 

“Those are bone claws underneath?” he asked her. 

She nodded in response. 

“Not a lot of people have that mutation. Are you trying to tell me that…?” he couldn’t quite finish the question. He couldn’t possibly be her father, could he?

Giselle picked up the notebook and began to write. He waited patiently until she passed it to him. It read, “Before I came here I was at the Alkali Lake Facility. They told me that my mother was a mutant called The Native and my father was James Howlett.”

“I remember Native,” he said somewhat absently. “She escaped Alkali when I did. My mind was a mess and she helped me. She was pregnant when Sabretooth killed her but…” 

Giselle shook her head and took the notebook from him to write again. “No, she gave birth before he killed her. They took the baby back to the facility in hopes of restarting their weapons program. I lived there my whole life.” 

Logan reached over and pushed back Giselle’s sleeve, revealing the fur that she tried so hard to keep hidden. “Native had fur like this,” he remembered sadly. He had lost a lot of memories because of the Weapon X program but he did remember the night he had lost Native. He had wept for her and their child. He knew Giselle was telling the truth. That was why she seemed so familiar. Then he couldn’t help it, he reached for Giselle, pulled her right onto his lap and he hugged her. She was a small girl, about five feet tall like her mother had been and she curled up against him and cried while he hugged her. He might have cried a little himself but he would never have admitted it. It meant something to have family again. He had believed for so long that everyone he cared about was dead. And to find that they weren’t all dead, it meant more than he could say. 

Logan hadn’t intended to fall asleep with his daughter in his arms. He woke in the morning to Storm wandering into the living room. 

“As much as I like to see you two getting along, you might want to move before anyone else sees you,” Storm said. “You don’t want people to think you’re showing favoritism.” 

“But I am showing favoritism,” Logan replied. 

Storm looked a little surprised at that but she didn’t say anything. She just continued searching a nearby drawer for whatever it was she had come searching for. 

“Storm, did you know that the military facility that had Giselle was Alkali Lake?” he asked her. 

This had Storm’s attention. “No. No I didn’t know that.” she had stopped her search to hear what Logan had to say. 

“Did you know that Giselle has a healing mutation and adamantium claws?” 

“I haven’t had time to test her genetics yet. I had no idea. Are you saying that she’s some relation to you?” Storm asked. 

“Yeah, she’s my daughter. I thought she died with her mother thirteen years ago. I was wrong.” 

Ororo looked a little amazed and then she smiled smiled broadly. “Well, that’s the best news I’ve heard in weeks. You have a daughter and she’s here! Is it alright if I tell people?” 

“Sure. Go ahead,” Logan agreed. 

By the time breakfast was over that day, everyone knew that Giselle was Logan’s daughter. For the most part people were happy to hear it. Giselle seemed a little overwhelmed with all the sudden attention but she managed to smile and nod anyhow when people came to ask questions or congratulate on finding her father. 

For the next few days, not much changed. Giselle continued to sit with Logan at meals and when she came to watch TV with him, sometimes he would put his arm around her, but she still didn’t talk and her written answers to questions were very brief. He wasn’t able to get much information out of her about what had happened to her at Alkali Lake. He figured maybe in time she would be ready to share more. 

At the end of her third week at the school Giselle sought out Logan in the staff lounge. It was after classes and before supper. He didn’t usually see much of her this time of day. Several of the teachers were gathered there. Giselle showed up in the open doorway and just stood there, trying to decide if she should enter or not. She had tears on her face and had her arms crossed against herself protectively. 

“Giselle?” Storm caught sight of her about the same time that Logan did. “Is something wrong honey?” 

Giselle nodded, her jaw trembling. Logan got to his feet to go to her. Giselle ran across the room and hugged him. As soon as she hugged him he could smell the scent of another person on her, of several people actually. It was too strong to be there for any reason that might be good. 

“Did someone hurt you?” he asked her. 

She nodded again, still clinging to him. He was about to pull away from her so he could get a pen and let her explain what had happened when several students came running into the staff lounge out of breath. 

“Mr Logan, something awful happened!” A teen boy said as they came into the room, “We just saw it. Giselle is faster than us but we came to try and explain.” 

“What happened?” Storm asked. 

“A bunch of us went into town to that ice cream place,” the boy began to explain. “We got our ice cream and after that we were walking and Giselle wandered off to look at the fountain in the park. We weren’t paying any attention to what she was up to until we heard shouting over by the fountain.” he looked down, not really wanting to finish the story. 

“She got surrounded by people,” A girl continued. “By the time we got to her there were six guys and she was on the ground. She didn’t even try to fight back. I think she froze up. She was just curled up crying and they were calling her beast and freak and kicking and stabbing her and tearing her clothes off...Peter stopped them before they could do anything else but...if she didn’t heal she would have been hurt pretty bad. She would be dead.” 

The only thing Logan could think about after that was the fact that he could smell those men on her clothes. He could go back to that fountain and find them one by one. 

“Don’t,” Storm said gently, her hand on his arm. “I know what you’re thinking. It’s not a good idea.” 

“It’s not a good idea?” He asked her, angry. “So it’s a good idea to do nothing?” 

“I didn’t say that,” Storm protested. 

“They tried to kill her,” Logan said. 

“But they didn’t kill her. They can’t. We should just report this to the police.” 

Giselle pulled away from him and nodded her agreement with Storm. 

“Fine,” Logan said reluctantly. 

A short time later the police came and took a statement from the kids who had witnessed what happened. They seemed skeptical of the fact that Giselle no longer had any bruises or cuts. Logan wasn’t convinced that they were going to be helpful at all but he let the matter rest. 

That evening when she came to watch TV with him she came into the room with a blanket, sat down and covered them both, and curled up next to him to hug him. Giselle had absolutely no interest in what was on TV. Her eyes were closed. There were tears on her face. Her heartbeat was a little fast. He realized she was still shaken up over what had happened that day in the park. 

“I’m not calling the police next time,” Logan said as he hugged her firmly. “If anyone tries to hurt you ever again, I’ll be taking care of it myself.” 

Giselle nodded to that and she hugged him a little tighter. A short time later she fell asleep. It was only after she fell asleep that he noticed there was something in her hand, a folded up paper. He gently pulled the paper from her hand without waking her and unfolded it. 

Dear Dad,  
There are so many things I want to say to you. The truth is, I can speak, or at least I used to be able to, but I can’t do it without being afraid. They did something to me at Alkali. Some sort of conditioning. They didn’t want me to speak. Captain Sanderson said there was nothing worse than a woman who won’t shut up and he decided he was going to prevent that from happening. He took over the program when I was eight. Before he came, some of the people working at the facility were nice to me. Actually, no one really hurt me before he came. There was a computer technician who used to give me candy. A nurse who would read stories to me. Sanderson fired both of them. He fired a lot of people and replaced them with people who were willing to hurt me or willing to at least ignore it when he hurt me. From the time that he came on and started his silence rule, I was punished for every sound I made out of turn. He carried these two big knives and if a made a sound, he’d just start stabbing. I knew better than to fight back. Even back then, five men could pin me down and five or six probably still could. If I try to speak now, all I can think about is the time I tried to ask one of the guards for a bathroom break not knowing that he was just around the corner. He stabbed me through the eye with one knife and cut my throat with the other. I know I can heal, but choking on my own blood made me forget that. He cut so deeply that he nearly cut my head off. Nearly but not quite. I was terrified. I couldn’t calm down even after I’d healed and for some reason he thought my fear was amusing. The punishments for speaking happened only a few more times after that before I stopped speaking entirely just like he wanted. Even though Captain Sanderson isn’t here, I’m too scared to try to say anything. I tried a bunch of times. I just can’t do it.

Maybe you’re wondering why I didn’t fight back today. I do know how to fight. That’s what they were training me for after all. I have been in plenty of fights and I’ve hurt people. I’ve killed people. I’m not very good at it though. I tend to get scared and freeze up instead of seeing the fight through to the end. That’s the reason why they ended the program. I was a failure. I made their project fail by not being brave enough to do what they wanted. I can’t say that I’m terribly sad about that. I don’t like the idea of being a failure at anything but if it means I don’t have to go back there I’m willing to be a failure this time. The only problem is that I never know when I’m going to freeze up like I did today. 

I’ve spent most of the past four years being afraid. The first time I tried to escape from the facility I was so scared that I puked three times on the way out and that’s how they found me, by my trail of vomit. The second time I tried to escape I killed three guards before they caught me. The third time I found my file with my parents names listed. I had it in my hand when they caught me. Then Sanderson dragged me back to my cell to have, “a talk.” I knew it wasn’t going to be a talk. He loved violence too much to be able to manage an actual conversation for that long. But he did talk at me while he was hurting me and he told me that my parents did a better job of escaping than I ever could. He told me how my mother died, he told me that my father had no clue that I even existed and that even if I could escape, no one would want a freak like me, especially not a father who wasn’t a coward like I was. I realized something that day. He was afraid of you. He was afraid that if I ever escaped I would find you and you would come back for him. I had no idea if that was even true but I could see that he believed it was. For the first time in my life I had a little leverage, and I had hope. 

That’s why I was following you around when I arrived here. It wasn’t Sanderson’s decision to end the program. Someone higher ranking decided I wasn’t showing good results. I don’t know where Captain Sanderson is but I know he’s still out there somewhere and he wants to resume the program if he can get private funding. I was following you because I wanted to know my father and because you were the one person I knew he was afraid of. You were safe and after so many years of being scared it meant everything to be safe for a little while. That was how it started but now...now I just do it because I love you. -Giselle. 

Logan read the letter three times. He found himself hugging Giselle a little tighter as read about what she had gone through. There was no way he was sending her back to bed now. She could sleep right where she was. One thing was for sure. This Sanderson had been right about him. Logan was going to find him and he was going to kill him. 

In the days that followed, Logan got hold of all the contacts he had who might be able to locate this Captain Sanderson. Most of them said they would get back to him. 

Giselle started writing him letters every day. Sometimes it was only a few sentences and other times it was pages and pages of the trauma she had been through. Those letters were difficult to read but he read them anyway because if she had to live with it these memories then so should he. The two of them moved out of their rooms in the school and into the empty cottage on the grounds that used to belong to the gardener. Logan thought it might do her good to live in a house like a normal family. Maybe it would do him good too. 

One evening a week after moving into the gardeners cottage the two of them were watching TV. A character on the show made a joke and Giselle laughed. She actually laughed out loud. Logan had never heard her make a single sound before. This was huge. Then Giselle seemed to realize what she had done and she started to panic. Her hand flew to her throat as she remembered what her punishment under Sanderson had been. She curled up hugging her knees, hyperventilating. 

“Hey…” Logan move to sit next to her and he put an arm around her. “Hey, it’s okay. No one is going to hurt you here. You're safe.” 

But she didn't calm down and Logan didn't know what to do. She crawled into his lap and curled up against him like a small child might have done. He supposed that in her mind at that moment she was back to being eight years old and having that monster try to cut her head off. She probably didn't know how to come back to the reality that she was safe now. Maybe she didn't actually believe she was. 

“I’m gonna kill him.” Logan told her as he held her. “I’m gonna hunt down Sanderson and I’m gonna take his head off.” 

At those words, her breathing started to calm. The panic began to leave her and it was followed by tears. Eventually she cried herself to sleep where she sat. 

Two days later Logan found himself in Storm’s office asking for a few days off. 

“You taking Giselle on vacation?” she asked curiously as she got out the proper forms for the time off. 

“It’s not a vacation and it’s better if she stays here. There’s something I have to go do.” 

Storm was perceptive enough to be suspicious. “What do you have to go do?” she asked warily. 

“Stuff.” he said. 

“Logan...I know something is going on…” 

He shook his head. “It’s nothing I can't handle.” 

Later that same afternoon as one of his classes was finishing up, Giselle came marching into the room with a determined look on her face. He had learned to read her well enough in all these weeks to know that she was both worried and angry. She passed a crumpled note to him. 

“Why are you leaving?” The note said. 

Storm hurried into the room about then. “I’m sorry Logan. I assumed she already knew or I wouldn’t have said anything...” 

Giselle stood there with her arms crossed, waiting for his answer. He had never seen her so angry before. 

“I found Captain Sanderson,” he told her, deciding it would be best to just give her the truth. 

Giselle gasped and took a step back. Then she started shaking her head no. 

“What do you mean no?” Logan was confused at her reaction. “I’m just trying to keep you safe.” 

“Who is Captain Sanderson?” Storm asked, still concerned about what was going on. 

“He’s the reason she doesn’t talk,” Logan said, angry. “He punished her for talking by stabbing her through the eye and then cutting her throat, nearly cutting off her head. Now, I can’t change what he did to her but I sure as hell can make sure he never has a chance to hurt her again.” 

“Logan, if you go after him like that, it will be murder,” Storm said, worried. “You could end up in prison.” 

“I don’t fucking care as long as it ends with him being dead,” he said. 

Giselle took a step closer to him and put her hand on his arm. Her jaw was trembling but she opened her mouth and she actually spoke, “Don’t go Daddy.” 

Logan was stunned. All these weeks of not speaking and now she finally said something. She’d said she didn’t want him to go. “Why not? I thought you’d be safer…” 

She shook her head. “I’m safe with you. Please stay?” 

It wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted Sanderson dead. He hadn’t wanted that sort of violence against anyone in a long time. Maybe that’s what Giselle was afraid of. Whatever it was, she wanted him to stay badly enough that she had managed to say so out loud. “Okay,” Logan agreed. “I’ll stay.” 

Giselle stepped closer and hugged him while Storm wiped away her tears at what she had just seen and left them to themselves. 

Giselle didn’t talk a lot after that. Sometimes she would go for days without saying a word and sometimes she would still panic after speaking but she did talk on occasion without experiencing fear. Logan knew it was going to be a long time before she ever spoke like most girls her age and maybe she never would. What little she did say was only said when he was nearby. He knew she was too terrified to talk without him there because Sanderson was still out there somewhere and because she trusted him to protect her. 

One evening a few weeks after she had started speaking again, Giselle had fallen asleep watching TV with her head on Logan’s shoulder. She often fell asleep like that in the evenings. She looked peaceful. Logan was more than a little surprised when she woke suddenly and was on her feet, claws out, looking absolutely terrified. 

“Giselle? You having a nightmare?” he asked trying to calm her. 

She struggled to calm her panicked breathing and shook her head no. “He’s here…” she finally managed to say. 

Giselle didn’t need to explain who he was. Logan knew she meant Sanderson. There was an unfamiliar smell in the air, It had to be him, It had to be what had woken Giselle in such a terror. “He’s still a good distance away,” Logan pointed out. The smell wasn’t too close. “Listen Giselle,” but she wasn’t listening. She was frozen with fear gazing at the front door. “Giselle listen to me!” This had her attention. “I am not going to allow him to hurt you. He’s not even going to fucking look at you, Not ever. I want you to stay here while I go out and find him. Send Storm a text and tell her what is going on. She’ll come get you.” 

Logan moved to leave and Giselle caught his arm. Her claws were retracted and he realized that she would rather go with him, even if it was closer to Sanderson than be left alone. “You sure you wanna see this?” he asked her and she nodded that she did. 

They found Sanderson alone wandering on the other side of the school in the gardens. He was startled on their approach but quickly recovered as they stopped some twenty feet away. “Giselle, I figured I’d find you around here somewhere. I didn’t know your Daddy was gonna be here but that’s okay. I’m sure we can work out some sort of arrangement.” 

“The only arrangements we’ll be making bub are the ones for your funeral,” Logan said, his claws out. Giselle stayed half hidden behind him. 

“Now now, there’s no need to get all hostile. The only thing I need from Giselle here is a blood sample every week, She doesn’t need to go back to Alkali or any other facility. Just a blood sample and we’ll pay her for it.” 

“You’ve had enough of her blood,” Logan said. 

“I take it that you being all protective of her like this means that she’s told you who her parents are? She talks now? I’m a little disappointed that my methods didn’t work in the long term.” 

“They almost did,” Logan said angry, “Until I told her I would kill you. Then she started talking.” He took a step closer to Sanderson who promptly pulled a gun and fired. The bullet hit Lgan in the shoulder. A second shot hit his chest. Neither of them slowed down Logan’s approach. Sanderson fired three more shots and by the time Logan was a few feet from him he seemed to realize that he wasn’t going to survive so he turned the gun and aimed at his own head. Logan stopped moving. 

“You wanna make me suffer? I’m not gonna let that happen.” Sanderson said. “You either let me walk away and we can have this fight another day, or I die here all peaceful like from a single bullet. Your choice.” 

Logan shook his head. “I chose neither.” In one swift motion he had a claw in Sanderson’s eye and had torn the gun from his hands with his free hand. Sanderson was screaming as Logan knocked him to the ground and tore out his eye but Logan stopped there and looked back to his daughter. “Giselle, come over here?” 

She approached timidly and stopped to look at Sanderson writhing on the ground holding his eye socket. 

“You got anything you want to say to him?” Logan asked her. 

She thought about it for a moment and Logan hoped she wasn’t going to do something stupid like forgive him. Finally she looked down at Sanderson and uttered two words. “Fuck you.” And she didn’t look away when Logan cut the man’s throat. 

People inside the school had heard the gunshots but they didn’t make it outside until after Sanderson was dead. 

“Is that who I think it is?” Storm asked Logan, a little concerned, 

Logan nodded. “He came looking for Giselle. There was no way in hell he was taking her.” 

Storm sighed. “Well, maybe she’ll sleep better at night after this.” 

“So will I,” Logan agreed. “So will I.”


	2. Epilogue

A month after Sanderson’s death, Giselle had undergone a few small changes. She slept better at night. She smiled more often. She spoke in Logan’s presence without panic at all. However she still didn’t speak to anyone if he wasn’t with her. She really didn’t even try to talk unless the two of them were alone in their house. At school she relied on passing notes and text messages to communicate with her peers. Still, Logan found that it was good to see her smile more often and to see her be more relaxed and less on edge than she had been since he’d known her. 

Then one evening she was sitting at the kitchen table working on her homework when she suddenly put her pencil down and spoke to him. “I did something today.” 

The way she said it sounded like it was going to be bad news. “What happened?” he asked as he turned off the stove where supper was nearly done cooking. 

“Remember when Hailey, Peter, Kyle and I went into town this afternoon?” she asked. 

“Yeah, it didn’t go well?” he asked. 

“I don’t know...You know when Hailey gets scared she gets scales?” Giselle asked him. 

Logan nodded. Hailey’s mutation was aquatic. If the girl got upset she could swim away, scales and gills and all. 

“Well we were going down all those steps in front of city hall. She slipped and fell and rolled down a bunch of them. She was okay but the scales and the gills came out because the fall startled her. And these guys walking by called her a mutant freak. She started crying. I got so mad I forgot to be scared. I went after them.” Giselle told him. 

“You went after them? What did you do?” 

“Not much. I had my claws out and I told them they had to apologize to Hailey. At first they laughed, one of them tried to shove me but I threw him down on the ground and they stopped laughing. They apologized.” 

“You really had your claws out and threatened three grown men?” he couldn’t quite believe it. 

“I did. Are you angry?” 

“Angry? That’s the last thing I am right now. You overcame your fears. You talked to people. You defended your friend and yourself. I’m not angry. I’m proud of you.” 

Giselle smiled a little sheepishly and wiped away her worried tears. “Thanks Dad.” 

“It’s nothing kid,” he said but he was pretty sure that from her perspective it wasn’t nothing. He was also pretty sure, given what had happened that day that just maybe Giselle was going to be okay. She wasn’t going to need him forever to protect her or take care of her and as much as he liked being needed, it was a good thing that she was starting to look out for herself. 

That night, Logan woke in the middle of the night to Giselle’s nightmares. She hadn’t had any nightmares in almost three weeks and he had hoped that she wouldn’t again for a long time. He went to her room and woke her up. She sat up with a gasp and she hugged him. 

“You dream about Alkali again?” he asked her. 

“No,” she shook her head not letting go of him. “I’m not afraid of Alkali anymore. Not really...okay maybe only a little...”

“Then what are you afraid of?” 

“I dreamed you left...or you died...I’m not sure...just you weren’t there and I was alone…” 

“Giselle, I’m not gonna die and I’m not going anywhere. I know I’ve walked away from a lot people and places but not you, never from you. I love you too much to leave.” 

“Good, because I can’t be alone. I can’t. And I love you too.” 

Logan stayed with her until she fell asleep then he covered her up and went back to his own bed. Maybe she did still need him after all and he was happy to be needed for as long as it took.


End file.
